


Правление Жёлтого короля

by Tinumbra



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Альтернативная концовка первого сезона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reign of the King in Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236217) by [drop_an_idea_on_a_page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drop_an_idea_on_a_page/pseuds/drop_an_idea_on_a_page). 



      – Есть психологи, которые считают, что эволюция для того научила нас думать о своих мыслях, ментализировать и сопереживать, чтобы мы могли сосуществовать с себе подобными. Вот представьте людей, живущих десять тысяч лет назад. В нашей охотничье-собирательной эре нет ничего, что поможет выжить в дикой природе. У нас нет никаких особенностей, позволяющих эффективно защищаться или нападать – ни клыков, ни рогов, ни толстой шкуры. – Растин Коул ущипнул бледную кожу предплечья, посмотрел на молодого, наивного репортёра и, беспечно пожав плечами, хитровато улыбнулся. – Мы не самые быстрые или сильные. Нам единственным нужно прикрывать наготу. Мы уязвимы нагишом. И что делать? Что же мы _сделали_? Мы начали взаимодействовать – вот, что – и в этом нам не было равных. Мы развили в себе способность понимать друг друга, научились влезать в чужую шкуру и сотрудничать в общих интересах – _именно это_ сделало нас конкурентоспособными. Все низшие потребности были удовлетворены, понимаете? Еда, кров, выживание вида. Мы объединялись, чтобы охотиться, выращивать еду, строить, защищаться. – Какое-то время Раст просто сидел, не говоря ни слова, приподняв уголок рта, будто недоуменно, и смотрел в пустоту, представляя это всё. Затем его лицо омрачилось. – Знаете, я начинаю думать, что это был наш золотой век, потому что с тех пор мы только и делали, что пытались удовлетворить свои потребности высшего уровня, так, «для галочки», просто вычёркивали их, как из списка покупок. Но все потребности, кроме самых базовых – это просто дерьмо самосознания. Для выживания оно не нужно. Это гордыня заставляет нас думать, что развивая интеллект, мы улучшаем свою жизнь. Нас просто понесло, приятель. С тех пор единственное, чего мы добились, это разорвали связь с природой, потому что решили, что она нам не нужна.  
      Он затушил дымящийся окурок, предварительно прикурив от него новую сигарету, и, глубоко затянувшись, откинулся на спинку стула. Ухмыльнулся.  
      – Всё верно, мы _решили_ , что она нам больше не нужна. Мы покупаем еду в магазине, тепло приходит прямо в дом по трубам, а свежей воды можно набрать из-под крана. Взаимодействие происходит где-то там, без нас. Мы носим маску цивилизованности, которая прячет под собой нашу истинную суть – паразитирующих друг на друге, грызущихся между собой животных. И пока мы носим эту маску самоуважения и уверенности в себе, а в руки нам всё попадает уже упакованным и красивым – где тут взяться необходимости сопереживать и взаимодействовать, а? Кому нужно понимать соседа? Он ведь не присмотрит за твоей семьёй, когда ты умрёшь, и не пойдёт с тобой на охоту, если у тебя закончится еда. Теперь всех волнует самосовершенствование. В гонке за самосознанием, этим чудом из чудес, сам фундамент рушится у нас под ногами. Но этой высшей ступени не существует. А теперь мы перестали развивать единственную, – он поднял указательный палец с сигаретой, зажатой между ним и средним пальцем, – …единственную способность, которая давала нам преимущество – сопереживание. Это мы потеряли. Ради ошибки, ради этого замкнутого круга – выдумки, основанной на выдумке.  
      Он покачал головой, медленно моргнул и подался вперёд, выставив палец навстречу слушателям.  
      – Вы обречены. – Он неспешно указал обратно на себя. – Я-то точно обречён. Лучше уж быстрая смерть, вы так не думаете?  
      Растин улыбнулся, зная, что репортеру не по себе. Что ему не терпится уйти.  
      Видеокамера продолжала снимать, запечатлевая в вечности голос и пепел, падающий с сигареты, и скрип металлического стула, когда Раст откидывался на спинку и касался стола, сметал сор, и дыхание репортера, что набирался смелости задать следующий вопрос.  
      Видеокамера записала этот вопрос.  
      – На суде, как и в апелляциях, вы настаивали на своей невиновности. Не хотите сейчас – сегодня – поменять свои показания? – Репортёр с видимым усилием сглотнул, стараясь заставить голос звучать ровно. – Отсрочки уже не будет. Губернатор от этого дела открестился… как и от вас.  
      Раст выдержал его беспокойный взгляд и отразил его, как зеркалом.  
      – То есть, вы считаете, что сказав правду, я ничего не потеряю. Или, может, вы предлагаете мне, – он пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой, – спасти свою душу, сделав признание. Признания неплохо продаются, да?  
      Раст сжал губы; у любого другого это могло быть знаком раздумий, но у него означало пренебрежение и осознание бессмысленности происходящего. Фыркнув, он подался вперёд, оказываясь с репортёром буквально лицом к лицу; тот явно старался выглядеть спокойно, не дать слабину под давлением глаз, повидавших немало ужасов и таивших в себе уверенность, что им предстоит увидеть ещё и ещё.  
      – Невинных не существует, – сказал Раст. – В этой реальности, в этой аберрации природы все мы виновны. – Он снова отодвинулся, зажёг следующую сигарету окурком предыдущей. – Хотя тех девочек я не убивал, если вы об этом. – Он выдохнул дым. – Вам ведь не позволят принести пива?  
      – Э, нет.  
      – Значит, в прошлый раз пива тоже не было. И в следующий раз не будет. Мы с вами уже разговаривали раньше, вы и я. Тысячу тысяч раз. И будем повторять это ещё тысячу тысяч раз. – Он махнул рукой охраннику. – Мы закончили.  
      – Но вы обещали мне пятнадцать минут.  
      Раст медленно моргнул. – Вы верите обещаниям мертвеца? – Затем снова фыркнул.  
      На этом запись обрывалась.  
      Марти пожевал губу, уставившись в пустой экран.  
      – Это всё? Больше он ничего не говорил? А вы не скрываете какое-нибудь сочное доказательство его вины, такое, чтоб уж точно, раз и навсегда?  
      Когда один из детективов покачал головой, Марти смотрел на него так долго, что тому стало неуютно, а затем ткнул мясистым пальцем в лежащие перед ним бумаги.  
      – Это изменило мою жизнь, это дело, это… – Он рассерженно поджал губы. – Зачем вы снова вытащили это на свет? Чего вы от меня хотите получить, заставляя смотреть? Я уже видел эту запись раньше, полную версию, тогда, когда ее сделали двенадцать лет назад, пока Раст ещё… – Его лицо исказилось, он не смог закончить предложение.  
      – Полную версию?  
      – Вы что, видели только этот кусок? – Марти неверяще поднял брови. – Ох, Раст… Он всех в дерьме извалял, опустил абсолютно каждого – детективов, которые работали над заново открытым тогда делом, губернатора, прессу, церковь, свою мать, вашу мать, всех. – Он поморщился. – Всех, кроме меня.  
      – Почему не вас?  
      – Будь я проклят, если знаю. Он был такой занозой в заднице. – Марти повесил голову. – Я для этого слишком стар. У меня внуки – внуки, понимаете? Мне это не нужно.  
      – Мы бы хотели проконсультироваться с вами в связи с кое-какими новыми данными.  
      Воздух в комнате будто застыл, постарел на несколько веков вперёд, замер, как и они сами на своих позициях; пыль осела, и её снова потревожили, и она осядет снова и вновь будет потревожена... комната, где безумие сосуществовало с рассудком, в ужасе взирающим на мир.  
      – Нашли ещё одно тело, я прав? Очередную жертву.  
      Он кивнул ещё до того, как они успели ответить. Слова, что уже были сказаны раньше, будут повторены, олицетворение бесконечной тщетности.  
      Он не мог не спросить:  
      – Этот труп, он давнишний или… свежий?  
      – Свежий, совсем свежий.


End file.
